


Recklessness of the Youth

by MagicRobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, implied mechpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: Wildbreak comes home starry eyed.





	Recklessness of the Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from my tumblr, wherein the requester asked for something with Wildbreak talking about his first kiss.

Knock Out grinned, watching as Wildbreak blithely walked into their shared living quarters; blissfully unaware, with a serene smile tugging at his lips. It was moments like these that Knock Out was reminded of how much Wildbreak looked like Breakdown - a near spitting image, aside from subtle traits that were only visible to a careful observer. That thought didn’t leave the sort of pang that it used to, rather the shades of nostalgia of a past life that he dearly missed but one that he’s learned to not linger on.

He placed the data pad he had been reading aside, watching Wildbreak wander from room to room, like a nomad with no place to call his own. Which, he supposed, secretly to himself, was true. At only a few months away from his adult frame, Wildbreak should rightfully not have to still share quarters with his creator, but being that living space within the Autobot base was so tight, it was unavoidable.

Wildbreak’s aimlessness eventually led him to the opposite end of the couch that Knock Out had claimed, the grin that he was fighting earlier completely encompassing his face. Dazedly, he leaned back into the cushions, either deliberately not acknowledging or just too wrapped up in his own thoughts to address Knock Out. Knock Out decided on the latter. Wildbreak knew his manners and abided by them in a strict manner that was very much the opposite of how Knock Out acted at that age.

With a teasing smirk on his face, Knock Out turned toward Wildbreak, one leg tossed over the other in a casual manner and his arms crossed over his chassis. He stared at Wildbreak for a moment, watching his creation’s attempt to melt into the couch.

“Oh, hello , Wildbreak,” Knock Out said, lightly.

Wildbreak jolted, as if shocked, sitting up straight where he sat. He blinked rapidly, finally registering Knock Out’s presence. Sputtering, he managed to form a quick utterance of, “um...h-hello, carrier.”

He waved awkwardly, turning to face Knock Out fully. Knock Out only shot him a raised optic ridge, his optics glittering with mischief. Wildbreak rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Were you there the whole time?”

“Why, yes, the whole afternoon in fact.” Knock Out watched Wildbreak fidget. “What have you been up to?”

Wildbreak paused, visibly contemplating. He didn’t make it habit out of keeping secrets, that much Knock Out made absolute sure of. From the time he was small, Knock Out has encouraged Wildbreak to confide in him, and in return, Knock Out offered up as little judgement as possible. But Knock Out had a few ideas over what exactly Wildbreak was feebly trying to hide, and couldn’t help but swallow a laugh over his creation’s helplessness.

Wildbreak gave a shuddering breath. He hunched his shoulders, then nodded to himself as he came to some sort of unvoiced conclusion. Steeling himself, he faced Knock Out with the sort of determination one held on the battlefield. Wildbreak had never known war, and Knock Out prayed that he never would, but the image he made only caused Knock Out to snort lightly.

“I kissed someone today.” Wildbreak’s face was slightly purple with his embarrassment and he had a hard time looking Knock Out in the optics once he said it. But, underneath, he looked ecstatic, like it was the best moment of his life so far.

Knock Out’s teasing smile melted into an excited, toothy grin. He grasped Wildbreak’s servo. “That’s great, dear. So, who’s the lucky bot?”

His processor supplied him with a limited roster. There weren’t many younglings around Wildbreak’s age on base. He remembered that the commander, Prowl, had a femme that was a little bit older than him, who Knock Out had seen hanging around Wildbreak a few times. There were also a few young rogue Decepticons that liked to roam just outside the base. While Knock Out had no moral qualms with Wildbreak interacting with them, it would save a lot of hassle if he didn’t. And if Wildbreak’s sheepish look was anything to go by, Knock Out could take a wild guess over which option it was. If Wildbreak was his sire in looks, then he was Knock Out in his tendency to attract trouble.

“It was one of the rogues,” said Wildbreak.

Knock Out heaved a long sigh, perhaps a bit too over dramatic. There was no use in chastising him; he was old enough to make his own decisions and live with them. Later, Knock Out would tell him to be careful, but for now he simply said, “of course it was.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
